


Minghao's Birthday countdown drabbles

by minghaon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Minghao birthday count down, a lot of different aus actually, all with Minghao pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghaon/pseuds/minghaon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven drabbles I wrote for my countdown to Xu Minghao's birthday (971107)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minghao's Birthday countdown drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I posted them on Tumblr (minghaon) in the same order as their posted here

1

Mingyu had been warned. All ready from the first day, everybody had warned him - Minghao included.

'The day will come' had they said. Over and over again, no matter how much he insisted that they loved each other. Their love would beat it all, Mingyu hoped. It was the hope he had had from the begging. Ever since he got the first warning, it had been the only thing for him to hold on to.

It was hard. Everything was hard.

The meaning of love was to have someone to trust. Someone to cheer you up and help you through your hard times.

It was different for Mingyu. His hard times was love.

"Why didn't you run?"

Head shooting in the direction of the voice, his eyes meets the other's. They're cold, not at all like how he remembered them from the first times they met. They had been so loving and innocent.

Moving a bit in his seat, Mingyu averts the attention towards the rope binding him to the chair.

"The rope prevents me," he says.

Though he's not trying to, he knows that he sounds sarcastic. It's probably not the right time, yet he can't not be like that. That's how he is and he's sure that's why Minghao fell in love with him. If he ever did to begin with.

"I meant from the start," Minghao tells him, voice just a mere whisper. It makes him seem more intimidating than he's ever done. It's not what the taller of the two is used to. The other is supposed to be cute, sweet.

He's not suddenly. Standing in front of Mingyu with a knife in his hand. It's threatening and he knows that it's his own fault. He hadn't taken his chance. There was a chance, but he had decided that he wouldn't run. He wouldn't leave the other. He couldn't.

"Why?" Minghao's voice is once again just a whisper.

"Because I love you."

That's the only answer Mingyu gives him, looking at his face, into his eyes. This is not the person he fell in love with. This is not the Minghao he used to know.

"You can't love me," Minghao tells him calmly, turning and looking the blade of the knife in his hand. Letting out a quiet laughter, when he walks closer and looks Mingyu in the eyes.

"I'm not made to be loved."

It hurts to say, but it's the truth.

Raising the knife one last time, he ends it all.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2

People doesn't tend to believe that Minghao is actually in Slytherin. Everybody else than the other Slytherins are sure that it must have been a mistake. The Sorting Hat must have made a mistake, but the hat never makes mistakes.

When the sound of 'Slytherin' had been heard in the whole room, people had started to whisper and point at Minghao until Dumbledore had to ask them all to be quiet.

Minghao didn't really mind. It wasn't like the others' opinion made anything different.

Jun had been very doubtful towards the choice of putting the younger in Slytherin as well, but it didn't take long for him to realize that there was no reason to doubt it. It was actually very clear that the younger was a Slytherin.

Some people still doubted it though and it made Minghao pissed.

"Who do they think they are?" he yells, making the pictures on the walls shush at him.

Ignoring the glares he gets from some of the more grumpy pictures, he keeps on walking.

"Minghao, please calm down," Jun tries to tell the other, though knowing that it won't help at all.

Nobody had ever doubted that Jun was a part of that house, therefore he couldn't really relate to his friends feelings. The only thing he knew was, that it was bothering the other boy.

"I'll beat them all up, I swear."

Jun knows he would actually do that if he got the chance, hence the older of the two hopes that he won't. It would create too much trouble for all of them and Minghao didn't need to get involved in anymore trouble.

"You'll get in trouble," the elder sighs, following closely behind the other.

"I don't care," he retorts, turning around the glare at his friend when he hears him sigh.

He wants to yell about the other not understanding how he feels and how bad it feels to be doubted all the time. It doesn't matter to anyone that he's a fullblood. The only thing that matters to them is, that he looks cute on the outside. His face is cute they tell him.

"I know it's upsetting," Jun tells him, taking the other's hand with a sigh. Carefully, he pulls the younger closer, ignoring how he struggles.

"They don't believe I'm a Slytherin," Minghao mumbles, finally relaxing in the other's arm. He lets his head lean on the other's chest and sighs to himself. This feeling, he should be used to it by now, yet he isn't. No matter how many times he hears someone tell him that he's the wrong place, that he doesn't belong in Slytherin, it hurts him.

"You're just as much of a Slytherin as I am," Jun assures him, hand settling on the other's lower back comfortingly.

Minghao nods his head and decides to just enjoy the moment, no more thoughts of people telling him that he doesn't belong in his head.

(Minghao ended up beating up some Ravenclaw student three days after and Jun tried to make him feel bad about it. It didn't work and the elder let it go, when the younger placed a small kiss on his lips.)

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3

Minghao knows he should do this. That's the reason he's here in the first place, not to just look at the sleeping guy in front of him.

He's supposed to kill him, but looking at how great the other looks, he can't bring himself to hurt him at all. Never had it been a problem to him, but now it was. For some reason he couldn't do this at all.

"Just kill me already," Soonyoung tells him, surprising the assassin who thought he was fast asleep.

Not sure what to do, Minghao just stares at the other. There's something wrong with him, he's sure. Never, has he felt like this before. The warm feeling in his stomach only spreads, when Soonyoung opens his eyes to look at him.

Soonyoung sighs and sits up in bed. His gaze is on Minghao and he smiles, when their eyes meet for the first time that night.

Minghao is still not sure what to do. He doesn't even know why he's like this in the first place. Normally he would have just killed the person he had to kill. It was normal for him, yet now he couldn't. Nothing could get him to do it.

"Either you kill me now or you get back into bed," Soonyoung commands him with a stern voice.

It's supposed to be the younger who's scary and stern with the other, but he has found out that that isn't the truth. Soonyoung is far too stern for Minghao to be able to handle.

With a big and deep breath, Minghao decides to do as he's told - crawling back into the bed.

Met by the elder's arms, he can't help a small smile from appearing on his lips.

"Please don't interrupt my sleep again, because you can't make up your mind. We've talked about this already," Soonyoung whispers into the other's hair.

Minghao doesn't say anything, but let's himself fall into the other's embrace. Maybe he'll kill him another day, he tells himself before he closes his eyes, fast asleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4

Minghao remembers. He remembers everything that happened back then.  It been quite some time by now, yet he's still not over it. Everything that happened back then is still evident in his mind. Every time he closes his eyes, he sees Seungkwan's smiling face in front of him, hears his happy voice clearly.

Minghao is fine. That's what he tells himself at least. When he's happy, he remembers Seungkwan and knows that he doesn't have a right to be happy. That's when he becomes sad.

But he's okay.

It wasn't his fault. It's still not his fault. It shouldn't be, but he can't help but think that he should have prevented it. There had been plenty of signs, yet he hadn't known anything about anything that was happening in the other boy's life.

Even that day, when the other called him, he still wasn't sure what was going on. He should have known.

_"I love you," Seungkwan said from the other end of the phone. There's something in his voice, that Minghao wasn't sure how to think about. It was probably just his lacking Korean, that made it difficult for him to understand._

_"You're a good friend, Seungkwan," Minghao told his friend, not understanding the other's sudden confession. Why did he suddenly say that? They both knew each other as their best friends. There was no reason for the other to tell him how much he loved him._

_"Minghao..." There's a pause. Silence. "I love you."_

_He's about to say something, when he hears Seungkwan's breath hitch._

_"I-I'm sorry."_

_That's the last thing the younger says. That's the words their last conversation ends with, before Minghao hears noise from the other end. The sound of something falling to the ground, people yelling, cars quickly stopping._

Minghao still remembers Seungkwan's happy voice. He doesn't want to remember the sad voice that belonged to the younger as well.

Sadly, it's the last mentioned one that's most evident in his mind.

That's also the one that keeps on replaying in his head as he looks down into the water beneath him.

Drowning is the worst way to die, he's heard. It's what he deserves, isn't it? He couldn't stop his friend from leaving, so it is. Isn't it?

"See you on the other side, Seungkwan," Minghao mumbles to himself, before he takes the last step.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5

It's  morning - Monday morning at that - and Minghao just wants to go home to sleep a couple of hours more. It's too early and it's only now, he regrets the two hours of playing games together with Seokmin yesterday.

Groaning, he places his head on the table in front of him, hoping that the teacher will be at least fifteen minutes late.

"Myungho!"

When he hears his Korean name, he glances up to look at who it is. Eyes meeting another pair of dark ones, he gets up from the table again.

It's Wonwoo aka. upperclassman number one that everybody has a crush on - including Minghao.

Shocked that the older is talking to him, he can't help but point at himself to make sure that that's the situation. His insecurity turns to security, when the older male laughs and nods his head. Without saying anything, he leans closer to the younger, face only about twenty centimeters from his.

"I like your hair," the older says, slight cockiness in his voice.

Minghao smiles at that, this being the first time someone told him that. Ever since it had been curled for the first time, all his friends just asked him 'why did you do that' and 'you look like a middle aged woman'. Though this was the responses he got, he didn't really care. The only thing that mattered was his own love for the hairstyle.

"Thank you. I'm glad," Minghao answered, smile filling all of his face with clear happiness.

Wonwoo smiles at him. Hesitating, he opens his mouth and talks.

"I'm not a photographer, Myungho," he says and continues, "But I can totally picture us together."

Then he wait for the reaction. Nobody says anything, the older just looks at the younger hoping that he'll react somehow.

Finally, after what seems like forever to Wonwoo, Minghao's face is filled with a big smile. The happiness he radiates, makes the other smile as well.

"Do you like photography too?" Minghao asks, apparently only having understood the 'photographer' part of his great - Mingyu said it was - pick up line.

Not sure how to react, Wonwoo smiles at him as he nods his head slowly. To be honest he doesn't know anything about photography at all. The only thing he knows is, that you take pictures of something and that's it, but the way the younger smiles at him, makes him want to like it too.

Somehow Wonwoo ends up leaving the room with a 'we should meet up sometime' before he heads off to find his annoying best friend, Mingyu, who thought the pickup line was a good idea. Not sure whether or not, he should beat him up - on one side he embarrassed himself in front of his crush, but he also got the younger's phone number.

"You don't know anything about photography, Minghao," Seokmin, who suddenly was by his side, said.

Minghao pouts slightly, not sure what his friend wants from him.

"It was a pickup line, Minghao. Jeon Wonwoo couldn't care less about photography I tell you!" Seokmin deadpans, making the other stare at him with big, wide eyes.

There's surprise in the Chinese boy's eyes, when he opens his mouth and lets out a quiet, "Oh."

Seokmin can't help but laugh at his friend's cuteness.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6

This is something Minghao had feared for a long time. Though that was the case, this time had to come some day.

Today was that day. The day he's boyfriend - Junghan - was meeting his family. They hadn't planned it at all actually. Having made plans of hanging out already three weeks ago, Minghao's parents and brother wasn't supposed to be at home.

Something had happened and now all of them - Minghao, Junghan, his parents and Jun, his brother - were sitting around the dining table, an awkward silence filling the room.

His mother was silently whispering about how handsome Junghan was and how proud she was, that Minghao had been able to get such a good looking man. Luckily, she was whispering in Chinese.

His brother, Jun, was a whole other case though. His eyes were locked on Junghan in a permanent glare. He wasn't happy. Having caught the couple kissing about 10 minutes ago, he wasn't sure how much he liked Junghan at all.

"Stop glaring at him, Jun," Minghao says - in Chinese, - annoyed at his brother.

"Tell him to get his hands off of you then," Jun answer him, clearly referring to the Korean boy's hand he knows is on his younger brother's leg. Even if he's talking to his brother, his gaze doesn't leave the Korean boy at all.

The older of the two has always been quite protective. It had never really been a problem - not until now at least.

"Stop glaring," Minghao snaps, this time talking in Korean. He doesn't want to exclude his boyfriend, just because he's the only one not able to speak Chinese.

"No." It's a short answer and it might just piss Minghao a bit off.

"Honey, please stop your sons before they end up in a fight," their mother whispers to her husband, who was just  like Jun, looking at Junghan only.

"I think Jun is right," the man says, not removing his gaze from Junghan either.

Junghan has no idea what is going on at all. The only thing he's sure about is, that Minghao's brother isn't that fond of him.

"Mom, please make them stop," Minghao begs.

His mother smiles at him. It's an apologizing smile, she can't do anything about it.

Minghao sighs. He hates his family.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7

14 minutes. That's how much times there's till the next day.

Minghao can't help but glance at the clock all the time, waiting for those minutes to pass. They are passing by slowly and it's hard for him to focus, making the other members tell him to keep on with the practicing and stop getting distracted.

Why is Minghao so excited? Because when those 14 minutes pass, it's his birthday. Usually, he's not really that excited about it - it's just another day - but it's the first time he's going to celebrate it in Korea. It's the first time he's going to be together with the people he'll be debuting with.

He doesn't expect much. He's just looking forward to seeing all their smiles, while they hug him and tells him he's doing a great job. It's everything he wants.

"Minghao, please focus on the steps," Junhui tells him in Chinese, repeating what Soonyoung has told him a lot of times already. He sounds a bit annoyed and when Minghao lets out a 'eh?' it gets even worse.

"Listen Minghao. If whatever you're waiting for is more important than practice, feel free to leave. Don't ruin the practice for everyone else."

It's the first time the younger Chinese boy has seen the older like this.

Looking at the ground, he nods his head to let the other know that he understands. Junhui sighs and tells him to just focus and he nobody will get mad.

Before going back to practicing, Minghao glances at the clock one last time. It's 2 minutes past midnight. Happy birthday Minghao, he thinks bitterly.

\--

It's 23 minutes past two, when they finally arrive home to the dorm. Nobody has said anything about his birthday at all and all Minghao wants to do is to just go to sleep. The tiredness from the practice is getting to him and the mix of sadness makes him even more tired.

Just as he's about to enter the bedroom, Seungcheol stops him.

"Myungho can I talk to you?"

Nodding his head, the younger follows the leader into the living-room, knowing that he'll get scolded for being so absentminded at practice. He shouldn't have been, he knew that, but he couldn't help it. For no reason had he been so excited. It was his own fault if he was on his way to get a scolding.

Surprisingly, he wasn't.

As soon as he enters the living room, the leader turns around to envelope him in a warm, tight hug. Soon after Jun joins them, whispering sorry to Minghao in Chinese. He had obviously felt bad about scolding the younger like that.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you.."

It's the rest of the band members that start singing, Jihoon showing a cake in Minghao's face, almost actually touching his face. The light in the cake shines bright, just like the young Chinese boy knows his future with these boys will do. It'll be the best time of his life and hopefully the last time of his life as well.

Of course they hadn't forgotten his birthday. What kind of friends would do that? Not his at least.

Smiling a big smile at all of them, listening to all the 'Happy birthday's' he can't believe got to this point. He's so very happy.

That's the last thought in his mind before he blows out the burning light.


End file.
